narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiraiya Uzumaki
Jiraiya Uzumaki is the son of Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, and Hinata Hyuga. Jiraiya was named for the Toad Sage Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin and a former sensei of his father. Early on Jiraiya's prospects for ninja work looked hopeful as he seemed to have natural talent for ninja skills. However Jiraiya soon became disenchanted with the notion, as he felt that he would never be able to live up to the example of his illustrious father. Jiraiya would later change his mind, and become a Genin under Team 3. Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Genin AppearanceCategory:Konohagakure Resident Naruto once commented that he saw more of his parents in Jiraiya than he saw of himself. Jiraiya seems to have inherited the red hair that the Uzumaki clan is known for. He keeps his hair cut short, and doesn't sport the spikey hair style that his father favored. His eyes a blue. In terms of facial features Jiraiya seems to have inherited his Grandfather Minato's good looks, which his father is somewhat envious of. Jiraiya tends to wear an orange vest that was a birthday gift from his father, though he often comments how it is 'uncool". Underneath he usually wears a black t shirt with a wire mesh underneath. He usually wears a set of grey cargo pants, and he prefers a pair of army boots rather than the usual sandals. History Jiraiya was the only child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. Jiraiya was raised on stories of his father's great exploits, and the expectations of greatness that those around him had. When Jiraiya was much younger he believed wholeheartedly that he would live up to his father's legacy. Jiraiya had natural talent with ninja skills, and as a result he was often lauded as a prodigy. However this created a great deal of pressure on Jiraiya, and he often found himself pushed to the breaking point. In truth while Jiraiya was considered advanced for his age, his skills were hardly on the level of a genius. He quickly became aware of this discrepancy between people's expectations and his actual skills. Every time he did not live up to the standards that others set for him his self-esteem would take a blow. He soon came to look at himself as a failure as a result. Shortly after that he became friends with a girl name Jun. She was considered gifted as well in terms of Ninjutsu, but had a frail constitution that made her unsuited for Taijutsu. Perhaps it was this limitation in spite of hergifts that made Jiraiya sympathize. Their friendship would continue even after jun surpassed her physical hurtles. Jiraiya soon came to view being a ninja as a pointless endeavor. From his perspective he would never be able to live up to his father's legacy since Naruto was arguably the greatest ninja to ever live. In fact he found that simply trying to live up to his current expectation would likely be unreasonable. As a result Jiraiya became a slacker with no motivation in becoming a ninja . He and Jun also became friends with Kenjiro, a lazy troublemaker who was almost as unmotivated as Jiraiya. Naruto became concerned with his son's lack of enthusiasm, but soon found that his council fell on deaf ears. It seemed that nothing would break Jiraiya out of his current state. When the Academy Graduation exam was approaching it seemed as though Jiraiya would likely drop out. However the arrival of a transfer student changed things. Meeting his Team Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Genin Personality Abilities Relationships Quotes By About